Navidad
by cami-vero
Summary: -Edward...-dije involuntariamente. Él me miró sin comprender y yo sólo pude pensar: No puedo ver ningún futuro para ti esta Navidad. Observé cómo su expresión se congelaba. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ver algo. Pero no había nada./Para el CCC - Vero


**Cullen Christmas Contest**

**Nombre del One-Shot:** Navidad

**Nombre de la autora:** cami-vero (vero)

**Personajes:** Alice

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** "-Edward...- dije involuntariamente. Él me miró sin comprender y yo sólo pude pensar: _No puedo ver ningún futuro para ti esta Navidad._ Observé cómo su expresión se congelaba. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ver algo. Pero no había nada."

* * *

**Navidad**

**Alice POV**

No podía parar de sonreír. Estábamos a veintidós de Diciembre y quedaban dos días para nuestra primera Nochebuena aquí en el lluvioso Forks. Nos habíamos mudado hacía sólo unos meses desde Alaska, dónde pasamos una temporada con nuestros amigos del clan de Denali. Decidimos que ya era momento de vivir como un clan independiente.

Carlisle ya había conseguido un trabajo en el hospital de este pequeño pueblo y Esme nos matriculó en el instituto de la ciudad para cuando empezaran las clases después de las vacaciones de invierno. Tuvimos que inventar una historia de por qué una pareja que se veía tan joven podía tener hijos tan mayores. Rosalie, Emmett y mi esposo Jasper aparentarían ir en tercer año de secundaria, mientras que Edward y yo estaríamos en segundo. Emmett, Edward y yo seríamos hermanos reales y los Cullen nos habrían adoptado; y Rose y Jasper serían los mellizos Hale, sobrinos de Esme, siendo así los Cullen su "familia de acogida" desde que tenían ocho años.

Ahora que la Navidad se acercaba, nadie podía obligarme a permanecer en casa sin hacer nada. Debía salir a comprar los regalos de inmediato.

En un segundo ya estaba en la puerta principal de la casa. Necesitaba encontrar a Edward para que me llevara al centro comercial. Estaba segura de que él se mantendría callado y prudente con respecto a los regalos de los demás de nuestra familia. Sentí la brisa que pasaba por nuestro antejardín en un claro en medio del bosque que Esme había encontrado hacía unos noventa años, la primera vez que vinieron a Forks, y donde había construido nuestra grandiosa casa. Me detuve una milésima de segundo a contemplar los árboles y toda la naturaleza que nos rodeaba cuando mis ojos se nublaron…

_-¿De verdad crees que le gustará? No es una tienda que ella visite mucho. Ninguna prenda supera los cuatrocientos dólares, amor. Y sabes que le gustan las marcas caras – preguntó Emmett divertido mientras sostenía una camiseta celeste de tela rasa, con unas ligeras lentejuelas en el cuello del escote._

_-Si, cariño. Estoy segura que le encantará. Además, ella no es malcriada. Sabe aceptar con gusto todas las cosas que le regalamos. Aunque cuesten sólo 5 dólares – agregó Rose con una risita, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era mentira. Le quitó la camiseta de las manos a su esposo y se acercó a una mujer con lentes. La cajera de la tienda._

_-De acuerdo, cómprala. Tú eres mujer, tú conoces mejor a Alice. Pero si no le gusta será tu culpa – terminó con una carcajada silenciosa cuando llegaron donde la mujer._

_-¿Desean llevar esto? – preguntó la mujer después de unos segundos cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión que le causó ver a mis hermanos._

_-Si, y si pudieras envolverlo para regalo te lo agradeceríamos aún más – le dijo Emmett con un guiño, haciendo que la mujer se quedara sin respiración..._

Los árboles que estaban en nuestro antejardín volvieron a ser visibles y me encontraba nuevamente viendo el porche de nuestra casa.

-¡Si! – chillé mientras me ponía a aplaudir. Rose y Emmett acababan de elegir mi regalo de Navidad. ¡Y esa camiseta me había encantado!

_Cómo me fascina ser síquica_ – pensé con ligera petulancia mientras me iba danzado hacia el bosque en busca de mi hermano.

-¡Edward! – dije en voz alta mientras me ponía a correr entre los árboles a una gran velocidad vampírica siguiendo su rastro. Seguramente me había escuchado si es que no lo había hecho ya a través de mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin lo encontré, él acababa de terminarse un venado. El olor a sangre fresca estaba tan impregnado en el aire que hizo que me sintiera hambrienta.

-Tranquila, hermana. No estaba tan bueno – dijo Edward poniendo una mueca de asco.

Yo me reí de él. Sabía perfectamente que prefería cazar cosas más salvajes como osos o sus favoritos, los pumas.

-Bueno, Alice ¿Prefieres ir a cazar o quieres que te acompañe a comprar? – me preguntó llegando rápidamente a mi lado.

Su pregunta me desconcentró del delicioso aroma a sangre e hizo que enfocara mi atención en la razón de por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

-Cacé hace cuatro días. No estoy tan hambrienta como para que no pueda ir de compras – le dije sonriendo a la vez que tomaba su mano y empezábamos a correr - ¡Vamos!

No estábamos muy lejos de nuestro hogar, así que a mi hermano no le importó mucho ir un poco más lento que de costumbre. Toda mi familia sabía que Edward era el más rápido de todos. Rosalie a veces se sentía un poco celosa de que lo fuera, ya que él también –al igual que Jasper y yo- tenía su don especial: el de leer las mentes. No le gustaba pensar que ella fuera más sencilla que el resto de nosotros.

En cuanto llegamos a su flamante Volvo, me subí rápidamente al asiento del copiloto y Edward encendió el auto. Íbamos a una velocidad enorme, pero para nosotros era muy lenta, y yo estaba demasiado emocionada como para querer respetar las leyes de tráfico.

-Supongo que no debo preguntarte si viste el regalo de Emmett y Rose – dijo cuando faltaba aún la mitad del recorrido a Portland.

Yo asentí.

-Lo he visto unos segundos antes de que fuera a buscarte. ¡La camiseta es muy linda! Y Emmett creía que no me gustaría – dije muy emocionada, controlándome a penas de ponerme a gritar. Estos eran los momentos en que de verdad necesitaba a Jasper para que no dejara que algo me emocionase demasiado y me pudiera estar quieta.

Edward rió negando con la cabeza.

-Pobre Jasper – murmuró realmente bajo, pero yo aún así pude oírle – En fin, no creo que me agradaría mucho saber qué es lo que me regalarán en todas las fechas importantes – agregó sonriendo con burla.

-Tú también sabes qué es lo que te darán. Puedes leer mentes – le contesté fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pero la gente puede evitar sus pensamientos, como siempre haces tú, y también puede que yo mismo no esté a la escucha – contestó dirigiendo una sonrisa en mi dirección, sin desviar los ojos de la carretera.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Además, tampoco sé con exactitud que será, a menos que la persona de verdad quisiera que yo me enterase y lo estuviera pensando con lujo de detalles a mi alrededor – enarcó una ceja, claramente recordando las jugarretas que hacía Emmett cada año en las vísperas de Nochebuena. Me reí de él

-Puede que tengas razón, Edward. – admití mientras observaba el camino – Pero eso no significa que a mí deba desagradarme tener visiones. No me imagino la _vida_ sin ver nada. Es algo con lo que nací. Con lo que he tenido que tratar desde que tengo memoria, y estoy casi segura de que cuando era humana también las veía. Aunque de eso no tenga recuerdo alguno.

Él asintió en mi dirección. Yo me dediqué a ver por la ventana cómo una ligera llovizna comenzaba.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial de Portland, la emoción de las compras creció tanto que me habría puesto a correr tan rápido que toda la ciudad sabría que era vampira.

-Tranquila – murmuró mi hermano. Yo tomé un trago de aire totalmente innecesario, de pura costumbre, y nos dirigimos a la primera tienda.

Todo el lugar estaba decorado con luces blancas y de colores y adornos navideños. En cada tienda había un pino artificial con esferas rojas, doradas y azules y una gran estrella en la punta.

-¡Ven! Entremos a esta – le dije a Edward tomándole la mano y arrastrándolo.

Edward se quedó en la parte masculina, eligiendo sus regalos para Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, mientras que yo me quedé yendo de allá para acá por la sección femenina. No sabía por cuál de las prendas decidirme. Había cosas muy lindas y otras que definitivamente no iba a mirar por segunda vez. Hasta que _lo_ vi.

-¡Esto! – murmuré al tomar un precioso vestido azul, muy simple pero totalmente alucinante.

Edward llegó a mi lado en unos segundos.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunté casi tirándoselo en la cara. Necesitaba una opinión masculina.

-Es lindo – dijo él con tristeza en los ojos.

Yo lo miré enarcando una ceja. Sabía que a él no le gustaba mirar la ropa femenina pero al menos podría fingir un poco para ayudarme.

-No es eso, Alice. – me dijo él, leyendo mis pensamientos – Es sólo que… bueno, de verdad es muy bello…

Eso me dejó confundida. Si le gustaba, entonces… ¿por qué diablos estaba triste?

-Lo que pasa es que… - dijo él mirando la prenda unos segundos – No parece que fuera ni para ti, ni para Rosalie, ni para Esme.

-¿Y para quién sería, entonces? – le pregunté sacándole la lengua. Aunque por mi mente pasó exactamente la misma pregunta. No había pensado para quién sería si lo comprara, solamente lo encontré maravillosamente lindo y mi instinto me hizo cogerlo.

-Oh – dije más para mí misma que para él.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? No es para nadie en especial, pero aún así vas a llevarlo. Y yo mismo lo haría también. Tengo la sensación de que es para alguien muy especial para mí, pero no tengo idea para quién… - sus ojos de nuevo reflejaban tristeza.

Yo lo miré sin saber que decir. Edward se refería a su pareja. Esa persona a la que llevaba esperando casi noventa años, y que simplemente no encontraba.

Pero algo bueno salía de esto: si Edward pensaba en eso, significaba que todavía no perdía la esperanza de encontrarla. Aunque demostrara eso casi todo el tiempo –de que no le importaba quedarse sólo y que no necesitaba a una persona que estuviera con él-, yo lo conocía más que el resto de mi familia. No por algo era su hermana favorita.

-Presumida – musitó solamente para mí, demasiado bajo para que algún humano pudiera escucharlo. Después soltó una carcajada, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó del todo a los ojos.

-Desaparece – le dije empujándolo un poco, moderando mi fuerza para no llamar la atención, hacia la sección masculina.

_Sigue buscando regalos, hermanito._

-Lo intentaré – murmuró mientras se iba de mi lado. Me quedé mirándolo, pensando qué era lo que podría hacer para ayudarlo a salir de su permanente angustia. Miré el vestido azul.

Tal vez podría llevarlo y regalárselo. No para que él lo use, si no para que lo guardara y recordara que alguna vez pensó que se lo daría a su eterna compañera. O tal vez simplemente debería regalárselo a Rosalie…

_-Alice, ¡no voy a usar esto! No es mi estilo. Te he dicho quinientas veces que el azul no me gusta para NADA…_

Mis ojos se aclararon. De acuerdo, lo de Rose no era buena idea. ¿Y si se lo daba a Esme?...

_-Hija, sabes que no debiste molestarte, cariño. Es lindo en verdad, pero no debiste haber gastado tanto dinero – Esme estaba hablando entre dientes..._

Si, a Esme podría dárselo, aunque se preocuparía por el dinero que gasté...

_-Carlisle, dime donde puedo esconderlo para que Alice no se de cuenta que lo donaré a caridad. Definitivamente no puedo usarlo…_

¡Diablos! Va a regalarlo. Tal vez debería simplemente comprármelo para mí…

_-Jasper, no me gusta. En la tienda se veía hermoso, ¡pero no me gusta cómo me queda!_

_-Cariño, te queda bien – mi marido estaba tratando de consolarme, usando sus poderes, pero ni eso me ayudaba a parar de sollozar._

_-¡Es la peor Navidad de todas! – chillé corriendo a mi habitación y desgarré el vestido._

Vale, esto _definitivamente_ era peor que lo de Rose. Me puse a pensar en alguna solución. Debía comprarlo, eso era obvio, pero cómo lo hacía si a nadie le gustaría.

_Lo veré luego_ – pensé escondiendo el vestido en uno de los colgadores para que nadie pudiera comprarlo antes que yo. Si alguien lo hacía, me pondría hecha una furia y nadie podría detener mi instinto asesino-vampiro.

_Por qué Jasper no está aquí conmigo_ – pensé haciendo un puchero. Él siempre lograba detenerme y mantenerme totalmente enfocada en las compras cuando venía conmigo. Pero desgraciadamente, él estaba con Esme en una expedición de caza hacia el sur de Vancouver.

Me paseé por la tienda y me detuve en un sector que jamás había visitado y que nunca me había llamado la atención. De hecho, entré casi inconscientemente.

Coches, cunas, juguetes y ropa. Eso era lo que había en la sección bebé-infantil. El tema de los bebés nunca me había interesado, puesto que era imposible para los vampiros concebirlos y tampoco deseaba uno. Miré cómo algunas mujeres viajaban por todas las prendas que había, buscando con desesperación algo que les gustara a tan sólo dos días de Navidad. Una pareja revisaba los precios de las cunas. Una anciana veía con dificultad el diseño de un peluche.

Miré una ropita de recién nacidos. No tenía nada de diseño, era sólo blanco. Algo en mí me decía que no era lo que buscaba. Seguí paseando por los pasillos que indicaban las tallas de las prendas. Y cómo si fuera un imán, me dirigí al que decía "2 años".

Tomé una de las camisetas que había. Era de un azul claro, sin llegar a celeste, y tenía un pequeño cisne blanco en el centro. Y de un momento a otro, mis ojos se nublaron nuevamente…

_-¡No! ¡No, por favor, no! – gritó una mujer. O creía que lo era. La visión era muy borrosa. A penas si distinguía algunas cosas como sonidos y colores._

_-No grites. Él no podrá salvarte. Está muy lejos de aquí – dijo un hombre. Tenía la certeza de que era uno de los nuestros. Un vampiro. Y le distinguí en la cara unos profundos ojos rojos borgoña._

_-¡Mi hija! Por favor… - no pude escuchar que fue lo que dijo a continuación. Sólo escuché un chillido muy agudo._

_Una ráfaga de viento entró en la habitación. El vampiro la había matado. Y escapó…_

Estaba temblando. Cuando empecé a distinguir las cosas, pude ver los ojos miel de mi hermano en frente de mí. Él me estaba zamarreando.

-¡Alice! Alice, ¿qué fue eso? – me susurró cuando comprendió que ya estaba consiente.

-Yo… - estaba sin habla. Era la visión más difusa que había tenido en toda mi existencia. No podía saber qué era lo que relacionaba esa escena de asesinato conmigo o mi familia.

-Yo tampoco pude distinguir nada. Estaba escuchando tus pensamientos y vine corriendo hacia ti. Esperaba que hubieras visto algo más. Pero al parecer la visión no se distinguía de por sí – dijo él rápidamente y muy despacio para que nadie nos escuchara.

-La mujer no era humana.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward con clara confusión.

Yo no tenía idea de nada. Estaba tan confundida como él. Pero eso lo sabía de alguna manera.

-La mujer… la mujer a la que mataron. Era una vampira. Una neófita de hecho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo… no lo sé – dije mirando de nuevo la camiseta que tenía en mis manos. El cisne tenía lágrimas en sus ojos - Yo… no entiendo que quiso decirme esa precognición. No tiene nada relacionado con nosotros – le dije sin dejar de mirar el cisne.

-Vale, hay que pensar en esto. Pero primero que todo, ¿quieres explicarme qué hacías en la sección de bebés? – me dijo tirando de la camiseta y dejándola donde estaba. Tomó mi mano y me sacó de allí, pues yo no me movía. Había quedado en una especie de trance. No podía dejar de mirar ese cisne.

-¿Alice? – me preguntó cuando ya estábamos lejos de tantas personas.

-No lo sé, sólo entré – le contesté mirándolo a los ojos. Él tenía una ceja alzada. Claramente le debía una explicación más… _explícita_, pero no la tenía.

-De acuerdo, esto es raro – dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Repentinamente ya no quería hablar más del tema.

-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de esto luego? Todavía necesito encontrar los regalos para los demás – le bloqueé mis pensamientos de preocupación y me puse a cantar una canción mentalmente.

-De acuerdo – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – pero ¿por qué tienes que bloquear tu mente?

-La la la – empecé a cantar en voz alta mientras daba brinquitos camino a la sección femenina.

Él negó con la cabeza y me siguió.

Estuvimos unos minutos viendo y escogiendo regalos para toda la familia. Este año decidí que solo compraría prendas de vestir, puesto que aunque Edward no podía saber lo que pensaba, estaba muy aturdida por la visión para ponerme a pensar en algo más creativo.

Sólo me faltaba el regalo de Edward.

-Por favor, hermanito… - le dije poniendo una carita tierna.

-De acuerdo, me voy – dijo él levantando las manos en señal de resignación y se dio media vuelta – Pero estaré cerca para oírte si tienes otra visión.

Lo último lo dijo susurrando casi sin mover los labios, pero claro, yo le entendí a la perfección.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la sección de hombres y miré por segunda vez unas camisas que había pensado para Carlisle. Tomé una blanca que era bien mona y decidí comprarla.

Esperé.

Y nada pasó.

_¿Qué de…? _– pensé frunciendo el ceño.

Pero de repente…

_-¡Qué has hecho! – un grito de profundo dolor se escuchó. Un hombre. Un vampiro, mejor dicho. Pero uno experimentado._

_-Te dije que si ella no era mía, no lo sería de nadie más – la misma voz del vampiro de ojos rojos borgoña resonó por el espacio abierto._

_Un bosque. _

_-No tenías que matarla – dijo la primera voz con tanto resentimiento y furia en su voz que los animales del alrededor corrían por refugio._

_-Claro que debía. No iba a dejarte que te quedaras con ella. Lo lamento mucho. Pero tú tampoco vivirás por mucho más._

_La otra voz estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que respondió:_

_-Tampoco iba a querer vivir sin ella. Mátame._

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides? ¿Ni siquiera vas a pelear por tu vida? ¿Ni por tu hija? – la voz se desvanecía. Todo se iba volviendo más borroso._

_-No hables de ella – le dijo la primera voz con una furia impresionante. Ya no veía nada. Sólo escuchaba. Unos desgarradores ruidos de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo llegaron a mis oídos. _

_Algo había pasando. Los dos habían muerto. Sólo se escuchaba el viento. Y de repente un grito agudo que terminó todo._

Jadeé. Se había sentido tan real. Pero no quería que Edward volviera a preguntarme sobre mi visión, así que bloqueé mi mente completamente.

Tratando de distraerme seguí viendo el regalo de mi hermano. Tomé la camiseta blanca que había estado mirando. Decidí llevarla nuevamente, pero ninguna visión llegó.

La dejé a un lado un poco decepcionada y me puse a buscar entre los pantalones. Unos jeans a la cadera de un azul profundo me llamaron la atención. La tomé y me dije:

_Se la compraré a Edward como regalo de Navidad_.

Después de unos minutos de profunda concentración, dejé los pantalones a un lado y fruncí el ceño.

Tuve una rara certeza, pero no quise creerla hasta comprobarla.

Empecé a decidir comprar todas las prendas que veía, aunque algunas ni soñando se las regalaría alguien. Ni de mi familia ni a mis peores enemigos.

Esperaba unos segundos, concentrándome en ver algo. Pero nada aparecía. Empecé a asustarme. Seguí eligiendo cosas. Chaquetas, anoraks, sombreros, camisas, camisetas, bufandas, pantalones cortos, trajes de baño, sandalias, zapatos, zapatillas…

No veía nada.

Era como… era como si su futuro no existiera.

Jadeé tan fuerte que solté la última prenda que tenía en mis manos. Pero no alcanzó a tocar el suelo puesto que Edward la había tomado.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo con preocupación. Su voz se escuchaba extrañamente distante.

-Edward...- dije involuntariamente. Él me miró sin comprender y yo sólo pude pensar: _No puedo ver ningún futuro para ti esta Navidad._ Observé cómo su expresión adquiría confusión, luego concentración mientras estaba leyendo mi mente, y luego observé cómo se congelaba. Tenía que tratar nuevamente, tal vez era un simple error mío. Pero intenté con todas mis fuerzas ver algo. Y no había absolutamente nada.

Me quedé mirando a Edward.

_¿Qué significa eso?_ – pensé con interrogación.

-Tal vez deberíamos terminar la expedición de compras por hoy día – dijo él. Yo asentí. Debíamos hablar con Carlisle.

. . .

-No puedo ver su futuro – le conté a mi padre. Él había escuchado toda nuestra historia desde que llegamos a la casa después de volver de Portland – Pero no es un problema mío.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Alice? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Me refiero a que cuando decidimos venir a hablarte, pude ver que nos escuchabas.

Él lo entendió y se quedó pensando. Edward había estado tan callado en todo este tiempo que había empezado a preocuparme.

-Estoy bien, hermana- dijo él en un murmullo.

-Edward, ¿se te ocurre alguna idea de qué es lo que puede haber pasado? – preguntó Carlisle posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

-No tengo idea – dijo Edward con sinceridad. La noticia de que no hubiera futuro para él en Navidad lo impresionó mucho.

Carlisle siguió pensando. Unas visiones rayo llegaban, mostrándome a mi padre contándonos algunas de sus teorías, pero él cambiaba de parecer a cada segundo así que no había un futuro definido.

-¿Alice? – preguntó Edward en un momento.

-¿Si?

-En tu primera visión… ya sabes, sobre el… primer asesinato… - dijo él pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? – inquirí curiosa.

-Dijiste que la mujer no era humana, sino que era una vampira neófita…- dijo él mirándome con confusión.

-Así es... era una neófita. No sé cómo saberlo. Pero sé que era una neófita de algunos… siete días – vale, esa información yo no la había recibido de la visión, pero de alguna manera lo sabía con exactitud.

-¿Qué pasa con eso, hijo? – le preguntó Carlisle, ya que Edward se había quedado mirándome como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-Alice dice que era neófita, y yo vi su visión en sus pensamientos. Vi exactamente lo mismo que ella. Y por lo que recuerdo, en tus dos visiones los vampiros asesinados hablaban de una hija… - le dijo él a nuestro padre.

Yo caí en la cuenta de lo mismo que él había descubierto.

Ellos seguramente eran pareja. Ellos debían ser pareja. Y tenían una hija…

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

-Exacto, Alice – me dijo Edward mirándome - ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Carlisle, Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en este nuevo descubrimiento. Dos vampiros que tenían una hija. Un hecho totalmente imposible. Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿qué tenía que ver esto con alguno de nosotros?

Mi mente vampírica empezó a juntar todos los detalles rápidamente en busca de respuestas.

Una neófita asesinada. Su pareja asesinado. Una hija que no sabíamos donde estaba. Visiones borrosas. Un asesino muerto también. Un grito agudo que terminó por completo esas visiones. Un futuro desconocido. Una polera azul claro. Un cisne llorando. Un vestido azul. Edward…

Nada me calzaba.

-A mí tampoco – dijo mi hermano.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, destrozándonos las neuronas tratando de encontrar una explicación.

. . .

-¿Aún sigues sin ver nada?

Rosalie entró en mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Sigo sin poder ver el futuro de Edward – dije angustiada.

El día anterior cuando Esme y Jasper llegaron de Canadá, le habíamos contado a toda la familia lo que había pasado. Esme se puso muy nerviosa con respecto al futuro de Edward. En realidad, todos lo estaban, según me contó mi marido. Cada uno trató de dar teorías, pero las rechazábamos al instante pues ninguna nos convencía. Estuvimos toda la noche conversando y discutiendo sobre esta situación, y seguíamos sin llegar a nada. Finalmente, Edward se cansó de esto y dijo que saldría. Esme le preguntó con urgencia en la voz si estaría para pasar la Nochebuena con nosotros y él no respondió. Yo, como me estaba pasando últimamente, no pude ver si él regresaría o no.

Ahora ya eran las dos de la tarde del veintitrés de Diciembre. Y a cada minuto que pasaba me parecía estar en una cuenta regresiva.

-¿Qué crees que pueda pasar? – me preguntó mi hermana.

Yo suspiré.

-En realidad, no sé que esperar – le dije con sinceridad.

-Yo tampoco - dijo ella con voz sombría. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por nuestro hermano.

-Alice… - me preguntó después de un momento.

Yo esperé a que continuase, pero al ver que no lo hacía la miré interrogante.

-¿Tú… crees que… no puedes ver a Edward porque…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta puesto que su voz sonaba estrangulada a medida que hablaba.

Yo le entendí al instante.

Ese era uno de mis más grandes temores, pues lo había pensado, pero me había negado en redondo a siquiera cuestionármelo. Sin duda no significaba eso. Edward no nos iba a dejar. Edward no iba a morir en esta Navidad.

-No. – le dije cortante – No, Edward no va a dejarnos.

-Eso es lo que he intentado decirme las últimas horas, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo – dijo ella empezando a sollozar. Eso era lo máximo que podíamos hacer para demostrar tristeza, angustia o desesperación, ya que nosotros no podíamos llorar.

Necesitaba despejarme. Todavía quedaba un día para Nochebuena. Y se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Rose? - le pregunté.

-¿Si, hermana? – dijo ella tranquilizándose.

-¿Querrías ir a dar una vuelta a Portland?

. . .

Entramos a la misma tienda que habíamos visitado el día de ayer Edward y yo. Me dirigí automáticamente a la sección de mujeres, con Rosalie pisándome los talones. Revisé rápidamente los colgadores.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué…? - empezó a preguntarme mi hermana.

-Calla, estoy buscando algo – dije sin parar de buscar. Hasta que una tela de terciopelo azul llegó a mis ojos.

-Aquí está – dije sacando el vestido azul que había descubierto ayer.

-Alice… - dijo ella, pero se calló.

-¿Dime?

-¿Me trajiste a Portland… cuando nuestro hermano está desaparecido… a buscar un vestido _azul_? – dijo ella con incredulidad.

-No es para ti. No es para mí. No es para Esme. Es para Edward – respondí rápidamente.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró inmediatamente. Un segundo después mis ojos se nublaron…

_-Alice… Edward no usa vestidos – Rose me miraba como si estuviera loca…_

Rose abrió la boca de nuevo pero yo ya la había visto que iba a empezar a protestar.

-No es para que él lo use, tontita – le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella comprendió y cerró la boca nuevamente. Pero esta vez su cara tenía alivio. De verdad se había pensado que estaba loca.

Yo reí ligeramente.

-Rose, este vestido causó algo en él. También lo hizo en mí, pero en especial en Edward. Le hace pensar en su compañera.

-¿Qué compañera? – dijo ella doblando la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender.

Yo rodé mis ojos. Lo de que las rubias eran tontas nunca me lo había creído hasta que en los último diez años Rose se había puesto algo… cómo decirlo… no muy inteligente.

-Oh, ¿es cómo una precognición o algo así? – dijo ella emocionada por estar entendiendo. Preferí ahorrarme la filosofía y decidí irme por lo fácil.

-Si, Rose. Algo así – le dije modulando las palabras con cuidado.

-Ah, ya entendí – dijo sonriendo. Yo me reí entre dientes. Adoraba a mi hermana – Pero, ¿qué quieres hacer con eso?

-Quiero comprarlo. Quiero guardarlo. Algo me dice que debo hacerlo – le dije dándole a conocer lo que me estaban diciendo mis instintos.

-De acuerdo. Tú eres la que ve el futuro. Confío en ti – dijo ella sonriéndome.

Yo suspiré. Una de las cosas malas de ser síquica era eso. La gente confiaba a ciegas en lo que veías, y no se ponían a pensar en lo impredecibles que en realidad eran las visiones. El futuro no estaba escrito en una piedra. Todo podía cambiar con la más pequeña decisión.

-Hay algo más que quiero llevar – le dije acordándome de otra cosa. La tomé de una mano y la arrastré a la sección de bebés.

-No, Alice. No quiero entrar aquí – dijo ella soltándose de mi agarre y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, ¡Rose! – le dije al ver que se daba media vuelta y se devolvía a la sección de mujeres.

-Te esperaré aquí cuando termines - me dijo con resentimiento en la voz. El deseo de Rose era ser madre, algo que –como ya dije antes- era totalmente imposible para nosotros.

Me resigné a buscar la camiseta yo sola. Me dirigí al pasillo que indicaba que las prendas de los bebés eran tallas para niños de dos años. Caminé hasta que encontré al cisne llorando. La tomé en mis manos y la sensación que me causó la última visión que tuve de esa pareja asesinada me embargó por una milésima de segundo.

Acaricié el estampado del cisne con mi mano.

_¿Qué significas, pequeño?_ – pregunté.

La tomé y me dirigí con el vestido y la camiseta donde estaba la caja registradora. Le pasé mi tarjeta de crédito a la mujer que atendía en la tienda y compré esas dos prendas que tanto me estaban intrigando.

Regresé a por Rosalie y nos dirigimos a su auto de regreso a casa.

. . .

Veinticuatro de Diciembre. Cuatro de la tarde y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Edward todavía no aparecía. Esme y yo habíamos estado ordenando la sala. Pusimos un árbol de Navidad en medio de todo y Emmett y Rosalie lo decoraron. Emmett quiso poner la estrella en la punta y daba la impresión de que "lloraría" si no lo hacía. Carlisle no había tenido que trabajar ese día así que estaba _casi_ toda la familia reunida. Los regalos estaban debajo del árbol y todos esperábamos la hora. Todos ansiosos y asustados por Edward. Por su futuro desconocido.

Las horas pasaron. Ya eran las siete y cincuenta y cinco minutos. No podía parar de mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala. Contaba los minutos, que avanzaban despacio. Muy despacio.

El silencio sepulcral que había entre mi familia era insoportable. Hacía mucho tiempo que me habría ido a correr por el bosque para liberar la tensión que sentía, pero simplemente no podía despegarme del reloj. Todos estábamos ahora increíblemente asustados por Edward. Se había ido hacía dos días y yo no podía saber nada de él…

_Un llanto agudísimo. Un bebé llorando. No, no era un bebé. Era una niña._

-¡Ah! – chillé sin poder controlarme. Mi esposo corrió hacia a mí en una milésima de segundo y me sujetó por los hombros.

-¡Alice! Amor, dime, ¿qué has visto? – me preguntó con urgencia.

-Una niña… una niña pequeña… gritaba – le contesté en una voz casi inaudible. Estaba muy impactada.

Él abrió la boca para contestarme cuando algo lo interrumpió.

Todos nos incorporamos de nuestros asientos a la vez. Un grito. El grito de mi visión.

-¡Es ella! – chillé, corriendo hacia la puerta. Todos me siguieron. No se cómo lo sabía, sólo corría y corría siguiendo mis instintos. Y de repente me paré en seco.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto algo más? – me preguntó mi padre con nerviosismo. Había empezado a llover, por lo que el cielo se oscureció muy rápido y estábamos todos mojados.

-Edward… - dije.

-¿Qué? Alice, ¡qué pasa con Edward! – gritó Esme a mi lado.

-No, no. No le ha pasado nada. – dije tranquilizándola – Es su olor.

Toda mi familia empezó a oler al mismo tiempo y se petrificaron. Era el olor de Edward, de eso no había duda. Su rastro penetraba en la profundidad del bosque. Pero allí también había un peligroso y ligero olor a sangre. Sangre humana.

-No… - dijo Esme.

Yo empecé a correr en esa dirección. Edward… No, Edward no podía haber matado a nadie. Eso habría desilusionado a Carlisle y eso era lo que Edward más respetaba. Corrí y corrí, y mientras más me internaba en el bosque su rastro se intensificaba.

Cuando llegué, lo vi. Pero no me imaginaba lo que encontraría.

-¡Edward! – gritó Emmett detrás de mí. Los demás todavía no llegaban. Yo sonreí.

Al fin toda mi familia llegó. Yo me acerqué a mi hermano con una sonrisa. Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró.

-Hola, Edward – le dije acercándome al vampiro que tenía a esa pequeña niña morena en brazos.

-Hola, hermana - me dijo él en un susurro para no despertarla.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett y Jasper llegaron detrás de mí y nos quedamos mirando a la pequeña que dormía.

Edward estaba parado, cantándole a la niña. Era muy linda y no debía tener más de dos años y algunos meses. Tenía el cabello cortito de un color castaño y su piel era muy pálida. Llevaba un vestido azul y una chaqueta blanquita. Tenía un dije dorado en su cuello. En letras cursivas pude ver que decía un nombre: _Isabella._

Nos quedamos mirándolos unos minutos antes de caer en la cuenta de que la niña estaba totalmente empapada.

-Familia, yo… - empezó Edward con ligera angustia en su voz. Estaba excusándose, pero no se daba cuenta que no era el momento ni el lugar. Además, no quería volver a ver tristeza en su rostro.

-Deja eso para después, hermano – le dije acercándome a abrazarlo. Edward nos miró.

-Hijo, hay que llevar a la niña a la casa. Está muy mojada y está sangrando – dijo Carlisle acercándose más a mi hermano.

-Oh – dije al darme cuenta. Estaba tan emocionada por la escena que veía que no me había dado cuenta de la pequeña manito de la niña. Me alejé de ahí rápidamente.

Un corte que partía desde el final de la palma de su mano hasta el inicio de su dedo anular. Y sangraba a mares. Tal vez por eso la niña estaba tan pálida.

Un momento.

_¿Por qué puedo estar tan tranquila?_

Algo no calzaba. Siete vampiros que pasaban horas y horas con humanos, luchando día a día por sobrellevar a la sed, estaban frente a un corte que parecía estar botando litros de deliciosa sangre humana. Entonces, ¿por qué ninguno de nosotros estaba ávido de ese líquido caliente corriendo por su mano y no se habían lanzado aún sobre esa indefensa criatura?

Edward gruñó. Estaba corrigiéndome. Ella _no_ estaba indefensa.

Pero aún así. ¿Por qué aunque olía sangre humana, no sentía el fervor en mi garganta y la necesidad de beberla?

-Porque ella no es humana, Alice - dijo Edward volviendo a fijar su vista en la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos. Habíamos empezado a caminar de vuelta a la casa. Ninguno de nosotros estaba corriendo. Parecía que de verdad todos hubieran esperado lo peor y ahora estaban todos tan aliviados que se podía hasta sentir en el aire.

Estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que su respuesta me desconcertó. No sólo a mí, puesto que toda mi familia se detuvo en seco al oírlo.

-¿Qué dices? – le pregunté con una voz más aguda debido a la impresión de su comentario.

-Edward, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Carlisle.

-No puede _no_ ser humana, Edward. Está sangrando. Puedo oler la esencia característica de los humanos en su sangre – dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

-Emmett, ¿estás hambriento? – le preguntó Edward todavía sin detenerse de su lenta caminata o de mirar a Isabella.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? – le dijo Emmett un poco molesto.

-Limítate a contestarla, Emmett.

-¡Bien! No, no tengo hambre. ¿Satisfecho? Ed, esa no es una pregunta para una situación así – le dijo echando humos.

-Hermanito, ¿no te das cuenta de que si fuera del todo _humana,_ tú a duras penas podrías hablarme con tanta facilidad de tu hambre? Seguramente no podrías ni respirar cerca de esta niña tratando de ahogar como sea las enormes ganas que te daría de beber su sangre. Después de todo, aunque seamos "vegetarianos", se necesita mucho autocontrol para no matar a los humanos y ella ahora tiene una herida abierta – Edward había dado justo en el blanco. Tenía absolutamente toda la razón en lo que decía, pero aún seguía sin tener sentido para mí.

Emmett se había quedado en blanco. Estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir su hermano. Y después de un momento…

-¡Hey! ¡Edward tiene razón! – dijo con asombro.

Reímos un poquito al ver la expresión de descubrimiento que tenía Emmett. Hubiera pagado cerca de dos fortunas porque alguien le hubiera sacado una foto.

Edward se carcajeó aún más por mi comentario mental.

-Oye, conversaciones en voz alta si no es mucho pedir – dijo mi hermanote cruzándose de brazos. Edward lo miró con disculpa, al igual que yo.

-Edward, haz dicho que ella no era humana _del todo_… ¿a qué te referías con eso? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Ella es una híbrida – explicó. Casi se me despegó la mandíbula al escucharlo -. Mitad humana, mitad vampiro.

Todos jadeamos en sorpresa.

-¿Es… eso posible? – preguntó Esme con curiosidad.

-Tal parece que sí – contestó mi hermano.- Por lo menos eso es lo que nos demuestra Bella.

-¿Quién? – preguntaron Jasper y Rose a la vez. Los demás tampoco sabían quién era "Bella", pero se quedaron en silencio.

-_Bella_ – pronunció cada letra con tanto cuidado, como si fuera tan frágil que pudiera romper el nombre en un solo suspiro – He querido llamarla así.

Ahí se terminó la conversación. Todos teníamos tantas preguntas en la cabeza, pero preferimos dejar a Edward consigo mismo un momento. Nunca lo había visto así. Cuidaba a esa niña en sus brazos como si su mundo dependiera de ello. Jamás creí que algún día podría ver a Edward entregándole tanta protección y cariño a alguien.

. . .

Llegamos a la casa. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Nos había tomado un poco más recorrer el bosque a paso humano, pero Edward simplemente no quería correr esta noche. Fuimos todos a cambiarnos de ropa por algo seco y volvimos a la salita donde tantas horas pasamos en espera.

Cuando había entrado a mí habitación, una bolsa llamó mi atención en el borde del sofá. Ahí estaba la camiseta con el cisne llorando y el vestido azul. Rápidamente saqué la camiseta de ahí y la miré nuevamente.

Algo nuevo vino a mi cabeza. No una visión. Un nombre. Isabella.

La tomé y corrí hacia mi armario, tomé una de las telas que guardaba ahí por si alguna vez las necesitaba. Corrí nuevamente cerca del sofá y tomé una tijera y aguja e hilo de una mesita de noche que había ahí. En unos minutos tenía una perfecta falda que perfectamente podría ser para una niña de pocos años. Tomé unos soquetes de mi armario también y llevé abajo.

-¿Alice? – me preguntó mi marido al verme llegar con esas prendas en mis manos. Yo no le respondí y me acerqué a Edward. Él me sintió llegar y se acercó a mí.

-Muchas gracias, Alice – me dijo él con una sonrisa.

Fuimos juntos a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, donde en uno de los sofás dormía la pequeña Bella. Carlisle le había desinfectado la herida de su mano y puesto unos cuantos puntos. Ella ni se había dado cuenta, puesto que dormía plácidamente. Y Edward le cantaba en su oído en todo el proceso.

Con cuidado, Edward la levantó y me la entregó. Tenerla entre mis brazos me acusó una extraña sensación. Yo miré a mi hermano con una dulce sonrisa y él me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Llevé a Bella a uno de los baños de la casa y con mucho cuidado le cambié la ropa. Cuando estuvo lista, miré su camiseta y parecía que de verdad hubiera sido especialmente para ella. Para nadie más. Le arremangué los soquetes para que estuvieran más a o menos a su medida.

La llevé de vuelta a la habitación y Edward miró al cisne sin expresión en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunté mirando a la Bella durmiente que tenía en mis brazos.

-Es perfecta, hermana – dijo él sin ninguna tristeza en sus ojos, sino la más pura alegría.

Yo le sonreí y le dije que fuéramos con los demás. Él asintió.

-Se ve muy linda, Alice – dijo Rose cuando se la pasé para que la tomara entre sus brazos. En sus ojos había una emoción difícil de explicar. Parecía como si el mayor de sus deseos se hubiera vuelto realidad.

-¿Por qué tenías una camiseta de niña pequeña, amor? – me preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

-La compre ayer. El día cuando fuimos Edward y yo al centro comercial la había visto y algo causó en mí. Ese día no la llevé pero ayer, Rose y yo volvimos y la compré – me expliqué.

Edward sonrió viendo cómo Rose le pasaba a Bella a Esme, que parecía recordar algo muy profundo.

Caí en la cuenta de algo.

No había tenido ninguna visión desde hacía horas. ¿Qué podría significar eso?

Un repentino miedo llegó.

¿Qué pasaba si no era Edward el problema, sino que era yo que estaba perdiendo mi don?

-No, Alice – dijo Edward negando con la cabeza – No estás perdiendo tu don. Es Bella.

_¿A qué te refieres con que "es Bella"?_ – le pregunté en un pensamiento.

Él suspiró y me di cuenta que era hora de oír la historia. Todos nos sentamos a su alrededor, mientras que Bella pasaba de los brazos de todos nosotros.

-Cuando ya no pudiste ver más mi futuro, me asusté tanto que escapé. Fui a Canadá en una expedición de caza, pero no estaba de humor para alimentarme. Al día siguiente regresé a Forks pero me mantuve lejos de casa. Estaba realmente asustado y nervioso porque llegara Navidad, hasta que en un momento, encontré otra casa. Me acerqué a ella, puesto que podía sentir el olor a vampiro que provenía de ahí. Así fue como conocí a Charlie y a Reneé…

Todos le estábamos prestando toda la atención del mundo. Esta historia se me hacía muy interesante.

-Esta es una historia fascinante, en verdad. Yo mismo no me lo pude creer la primera vez que me lo contaron. Charlie era un vampiro antiguo, tenía alrededor de ochenta años y se alimentaba de humanos, pero conoció a Reneé. Ella era humana. De alguna rara manera, ellos se enamoraron, y terminaron concibiendo a una hija…

Quedamos en shock.

-Edward, ¿estás seguro de eso? – le preguntó Carlisle con mucha curiosidad.

-Si, estoy seguro. Pude leer sus pensamientos y créeme que lo que te digo es verdad. Pero como la concibieron cuando Reneé aún era una humana, casi murió en el parto y Charlie la convirtió. Y esa hija es Bella – agregó mirando a la pequeña que ahora estaba en brazos de mi marido.

-Ella tiene siete días de vida – dijo Edward tomando a Bella en sus brazos –. Al parecer, su crecimiento es diferente, puesto que aparenta tener casi tres años de edad. Y es especial. Charlie tenía la certeza de que tenía algún don pero no estaba seguro de qué. Yo todavía no estoy seguro de que sea, pero sé algo. No puedo leer su mente.

-¿De verdad? – pregunté con curiosidad. De acuerdo, eso era muy nuevo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que Edward no podía leer la mente de alguien.

-Si. Me impresioné mucho cuando la vi… - dijo él, con la mente en otro lugar, como recordado ese momento – En fin, esta es la parte trágica… yo salí a cazar hoy día en la mañana y cuando volví a la casa, encontré a Reneé muerta…

Algo sumamente raro me ocurrió. Estaba recordando con más claridad esa visión. La neófita que gritaba. Si, estaban en una casa. Y era cerca de aquí.

-Busqué a Charlie y a Isabella por todo el sector pero no pude encontrarlos. Una gran angustia me embargó. Esos dos días que pasé con la pequeña me había encariñado mucho con ella y no sabía que le podría haber pasado. No me detuve y seguí buscándolos. Y llegué justo en el momento en que otro vampiro estaba matando a Charlie cerca del bosque…

La segunda visión que tuve. También la pude ver más clara. Ellos hablaban de una hija. Hablaban de Isabella.

-No pude controlarme y maté al vampiro. Poco después me di cuenta de que Bella estaba arriba de uno de los árboles y había visto todo. Estaba tan asustada. Lo último que me dijo Charlie fue "cuídala". En ese momento sentí que Bella gritaba y se cayó del árbol, ya que se había puesto a llover muy fuerte y el viento la hizo resbalar. Yo la alcancé a agarrar pero me dí cuenta de que se había hecho un corte con una de las ramas. Ella me miró con pánico, pero le aseguré de que estaría segura conmigo, de que podía confiar en mí. Ella me preguntó por qué tenía los ojos de diferente color que sus padres, y yo no supe qué contestarle sin asustarla, así que me puse a cantarle una improvisada melodía. En ese momento se quedó dormida y ustedes llegaron – finalizó.

En ese momento Isabella comenzó a despertar. Abrió los ojos y supe que se sentía muy confundida y perdida. Mi marido comenzó a tranquilizarla con sus poderes, Ella nos miró pero casi inmediatamente miró a Edward.

-¿Mamá? – le dijo incorporándose en sus brazos. Edward la mantuvo sentada. Su voz aguda sonó ligeramente ronca, por estar recién despertándose.

Edward la miró con dolor. Yo sentí la necesidad de decir algo.

-Tu madre y tu padre nos pidieron que te cuidáramos por ellos. Soy Alice – ella asintió con los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

-No debes estar asustada, Bella. Yo cuidaré de ti. Nada te hará daño mientras estés conmigo – Edward le aseguró mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó un poco y asintió. Abrazó a Edward y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Te quero – dijo con dificultad. Tal vez ni siquiera aprendía a hablar bien. En realidad era muy pequeña para su apariencia. Edward le acarició la mejilla y Bella se quedó dormida nuevamente.

Todos miramos aquella escena con dulzura. Edward sonrió y la abrazó.

Así que tendríamos una nueva integrante en la familia. Isabella Marie Cullen, Bella para los amigos. No sabíamos cuanto crecería o cuanto viviría, ya que los semi-vampiros no existían para nuestros conocimientos hasta ahora.

Entendí por qué no podía ver su futuro, ni el de Edward. Ella tenía una especie de bloqueo mental, y yo no podía ver el futuro de nada que no fuera humano o vampiro, no ambos. Y Edward había decidido entregarse por completo a ella, así que su futuro también sería desconocido para mí.

La velada pasó rápidamente. Juntos abrimos los regalos, menos Edward que se encargó de pasear de un lado a otro con Bella en sus brazos. Nunca lo había visto así de protector. De vez en cuento lo oía murmurar cosas como "estaré siempre contigo" o "no me iré a ninguna parte". Cuando de repente…

_Era Navidad, de eso estaba segura. Había un árbol adornado en medio de la habitación. Y en el techo, un muérdago._

_-Edward… - dijo una voz femenina. Cuando la pude ver, supe que era Bella. Pero claro, aparentaba ahora alrededor de diecisiete años. Su cabellos castaño rizado le llegaba por debajo de media espalda y sus ojos chocolates ardían de emoción. Seguía siendo pálida, y muy hermosa. Parecía una vampira, excepto por sus ojos y por el latido de su corazón. Y me impresioné al verla llevar el vestido azul que compré._

_-Bella… - dijo Edward al otro lado de la habitación. Llegó rápidamente a su lado y la tomó en brazos. Ella se rió de manera musical mientras Edward la hacía girar sin problemas. Cuando la soltó, Edward no dejaba de mirar sus ojos. Y Bella se rió._

_-¿Qué pasa? – le dijo él con curiosidad. Se veía que no le hacía gracia no leer su mente, pero lo disimulaba bien._

_-Mira hacia arriba – dijo Bella. Edward siguió la dirección que ella le indicaba y yo también pude verlo. Estaban debajo del muérdago._

_-Nos dará mala suerte si ignoramos – dijo Bella con una sonrisa pícara. Aunque tenía un rubor en sus mejillas._

_Edward acarició sus pómulos, se acercó a su rostro y se besaron. Cuando se separaron, los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_-Feliz Navidad._

_Después de eso se rieron y empezaron a bailar._

-Wow – dije cuando volví de mi visión. Edward me miró con expresión curiosa. Yo bloqueé mi mente para que no pudiera ver nada. Yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió cantándole a Bella. Miré al resto de mi familia. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en trance.

Miré a la pequeña Isabella. Miré a Edward. Los miré a ambos juntos. Recordé el vestido que estaba en mi habitación. Y pensé:

_Te llevarás un lindo vestido para Navidad en el futuro, Bella_.

Y después pensé:

_No te arruinaré la sorpresa, Edward. Deberás esperar_ – recordando mi visión. No se la mostraría. Él jamás lo sabría hasta que pasara.

Y deseaba con emoción que pasara pronto.

**FIN**


End file.
